Infierno
by Fercy Hatake
Summary: Alguna vez, te has preguntado, ¿Cómo se deben purgar los pecados?, ¿Cuánto castigo mereces por pecar, para de nuevo ser un alma limpia, merecedora del cielo?. Un grupo de chicas, se harán las mismas preguntas, y tendrán que descifrar, como vivir en el infierno, mientras intentan salir del mismo
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, violencia, y violación… si eres sensible a estos temas, por favor no leer, historia no apta para personas sensibles… están advertidos**

 **Esta idea está basada en una película, la cual la verdad me encanto, dado a la cruda realidad de lo que pasaron algunas mujeres; y a como estamos hoy… bueno, digamos que todas las que leemos lemon en fanfiction, estaríamos en ese lugar**

 **B, M, 18, L, G (Chicas de Dragón Ball)**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (** _ **Claramente se nota…**_ **), con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Infierno**

-0o0-

Las tres chicas se pararon con sus miradas gachas; frente de ellas, un gran escritorio… y detrás del mismo, una mujer mayor, contando un par de billetes. Todo estaba en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a romper dicho silencio… pero todas tenían una misma pregunta en su cabeza…

' _¿Por qué estoy aquí?',_ se podría decir que solo una de ellas tenía la respuesta, aun cuando la conocía, no entendía, si merecía, aun así, estar en aquel lugar

Entonces por fin, la chica de cabellos azules se enfureció, dio un paso adelante y se aclaró la garganta, ganándose la atención de la mujer mayor frente a ella…

"¡Yo no debería estar en este lugar, no soy una puta, nunca me he acostado con ningún chico, vivo en un internado…!" Iba a seguir con sus reclamos

Sin embargo, el chirrido de la silla donde la mujer mayor estaba, se agudizo en la habitación, se había levantado, y se paró justo frente a la peli azul, y sin decir una palabra, solo le dio a la chica una sonora bofetada, haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo, mientras sostenía su mejilla enrojecida

"No pienso aguantar a tipas groseras y mal educadas, niña estúpida… ¿Quieres saber por qué estás aquí?" Pregunto la mujer, al notar a la niña todavía en el suelo y muda, decidió proseguir… "La conducta relajada ( _Coqueteo_ ), vanidad, y arrogancia, también son un pecado niña estúpida" Dijo la mujer entre dientes, y entonces miro a las otras dos

Una de ellas, de cabello corto hasta los hombros, color rubio… una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, había aguantado el llanto desde que su padre la había despertado esa mañana, casi arrastrándola al coche para llevarla a ese lugar… por fin ahora podía desahogarse

Otra, era una morena, de cabello largo y negro, sus lágrimas salían a mares, los leves sollozos de la chica parecían querer ahogarla, ella deseaba gritar, salir de ahí… era la única que sabía perfectamente bien porque estaba en ese lugar, y es que solo eras llevada ahí, si pecabas, si tus pecados eran tan grandes, que merecías una vida de castigo para ser nuevamente aceptada por él, para que perdonara tus errores… _pero ¿acaso también las almas inocentes pagaban por igual?_

La mujer las examino, tres nuevas chicas en su lugar, tres almas pecadoras e impuras la cuales debían ser purgadas al máximo, para poder volver a ser buenas, y al menos ir al cielo, aunque fuera en calidad de las peores traidoras… entonces dio un largo suspiro, mirando nuevamente a la peli azul, ella era hermosa, no había duda, la niña tenía una belleza natural grande, y eso era lo que atraía a los hombres al pecado, y por desgracia para la niña, eso solo la hacía culpable…

"Retírense, afuera las esperan para llevarlas a su habitación" Despidió la mujer, con un gesto molesto en su mano… estaba fastidiada de niñas estúpidas como esas, pero ella era la encargada de limpiar esas almas pecadoras

….

Las tres salieron, y tomaron una caja mediana donde cada una llevaba sus pertenencias, en una triste y miserable caja se resumía la vida de cada niña

Llegaron a una gran habitación, que lo único que tenía, era dos pares de hileras de camas sencillas, con una sábana y una muda de ropa encima… las otras chicas entonces guardaron silencio, mientras las tres nuevas chicas buscaban y tomaban una cama vacía

La peli azul tiro frustrada su caja, y tomo la ropa, parecía ser un pijama. Resoplo con molestia…

"¡Yo no pertenezco a este lugar!" Dijo en tono alto, mientras hacia un berrinche frente a lo que supuso seria su nueva cama durante un largo tiempo

"No deberías hacer esos comentarios cerca de la superiora, ella se molestará mucho, chica, y déjame decirte que aquí los castigos no son agradables" Dijo una de las niñas que tenía ya un tiempo viviendo en aquel lugar

Bulma volteo para mirarla, ella se veía un poco más chica incluso… y tenía una cara tan inocente… _¿Por qué estaba ahí?,_ iba a preguntarle cuando otra mujer mayor entro

Todas se pararon frente a sus camas, con sus espaldas rectas, y miradas fijas en un punto ciego frente a ellas

"Hora de la ducha" Fue todo lo que dijo la mujer

Y con eso, todas las niñas caminaron en fila detrás de la mujer, ninguna decía una palabra, todas tenían sus miradas gachas mientras caminaban de manera monótona, hasta llegar a un baño grande donde había varias regaderas, sin embargo, ninguna pared dividía cada puesto…

Bulma, Lazuli y Milk, miraron asombradas a todas las niñas, se estaba desnudando ahí mismo… de pronto la chica que había hablado con Bulma en la recamara, se acercó a ellas

"Deben bañarse, si no lo hacen molestaran a la superior, vamos… sé que puede ser un poco vergonzoso al principio, pero… solo piensen que es para dormir limpias" Dijo la chica con una sonrisa…

Esto solo intrigo más a Bulma ¿ _Por qué esa niña con cara tan angelical estaba en un lugar como ese?_

Pero antes de poder decir algo, una mujer se acercó a ellas, y de manera tosca las empezó a desvestir…

"Ahora si se hacen las dignas, cuando sabemos perfectamente bien que a todas ustedes mocosas, les encanta andar de pirujas, abriendo las piernas a los hombres, corrompiendo así sus almas, así que déjense de esto y báñense, o díganme… ¿además de promiscuas, sucias? " Dijo la mujer en burla, mientras terminaba de desvestir a Milk, quien solo lloro un poco más…

Todas las chicas se bañaron, pronto querían vestirse, pero… una vez que acabo la ducha, enfilaron a las chicas, y todas al sentirse por completo expuestas y observadas, decidieron taparse lo mejor que podían con sus manos. Milk y Lazuli tenían un rubor increíble, mientras deseaban cubriré lo mejor posible sus cuerpos, mientras Bulma tenía el ceño fruncido… estaba a punto de gritar, decir un par de groserías, pero… sabía que no conseguiría nada…

Las mujeres frente a ellas que las miraban, parecían examinarlas… y luego se miraron entre ellas

"Dime, ¿Quién es la más gorda?" Pregunto una mujer a otra

"La penúltima, esa de cabello castaño… mírala… niña desagradable" Respondió mientras se acercaba a dicha niña y tocaba su estómago abultado

"Si tienes razón, ahora… veamos… ¿Quién tiene los pechos más grandes?" Dijo la mujer mientras tocaba su barbilla, y entonces puso sus manos en las caderas, estaba molesta… "Dejen de taparse, así no podremos decidir mocosas" Grito, y entonces ella misma bajo las manos de algunas de las niñas

De pronto se paró frente a Milk, quien escondía las lágrimas, estaban siendo humilladas… ¿ _Por qué, acaso no había leído que Dios era amoroso, porque las castiga de esa forma entonces?_

"Esta, la chica nueva… esta tiene los pechos más grandes, mira ven…" Hablo a su compañera, ella fue y la observo…

"No sé, esa de pelo azul también parece tenerlos grandes…" Y miro a Bulma "Den un paso al frente para que podamos verlas mejor" Exigió

Las dos dieron un paso, y entonces las mujeres parecían examinarlas más a fondo…

"Ganas, la morena los tiene más grandes…" Dijo una de las mujeres, mientras señalaba a Milk, quien de pronto estallo en llanto "¿Por qué lloras mocosa?, acabas de ganar" Dijo, tomando la barbilla de la chica, para mirarla, pero la niña seguía llorando a mares

Milk no quería mirar a la mujer, se sentía humillada, como si fuera un simple objeto con el cual ellas se podían divertir, sin importar los sentimientos que ella tenia

"Mocosa llorona, ojalá, así como te sientes, te hubieras sentido antes de abrir las piernas…" Dijo con desdén la mujer, y dejo el rostro de la morena "Váyanse, regresen a su recamara, y ya saben que mañana temprano deben estar en el comedor" Ordeno una de ellas

Las chicas caminaron por sus ropas, para luego retirarse a su recamara

Milk aun lloraba, y a Bulma le estaba molestando el lloriqueo de la niña

"¿Puedes callarte?, con tanto llanto eres molesta" Dijo con voz pesada, estaba harta… ella no pertenecía a ese lugar… se lo había repetido durante todo el día

Milk levanto su rostro, trato de acallar su llanto… asintió a la chica de ojos y pelo azul

De pronto una rubia de ojos verdes apareció frente a Bulma

"¡Perra insensible!, que no ves que ella está muy triste" Dijo enojada, mientras volteo para mirar a Milk "Y tú, así no saldrás más rápido… y por lo que noto, a ti te urge largarte de este maldito infierno, dime una cosa… ¿Hace cuánto nació tu bebe?" Pregunto de pronto la rubia

Milk levanto su vista "¿Cómo sabes eso?" Pregunto con algo de asombro, y angustia

"Tus pechos, mírate… estas manchando tu ropa, la leche se te va a salir, por no amamantar al niño, eso será doloroso… te entiendo, así me paso cuando llegue aquí, mira" Dijo la rubia, mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba una cadena pequeña, con un dije que se abría, y ahí estaba una foto de un niño pequeño "Es mi hijo" Dijo de pronto

Milk lloro… "Nació hace tres semanas" Dijo ella entre sollozos

Bulma, Lazuli y la chica de mirada angelical se quedaron calladas, y sorprendidas…

"Y tan pronto te mandaron aquí, valla… creo que tus padres en verdad no te quieren, que jodida vida… y ¿Dónde está tu bebe?" Pregunto la rubia de ojos verdes

Milk estallo en llanto de nuevo, escondió su rostro entres sus manos "No tengo idea, mis padres me lo quitaron a los tres días de que nació, solo sé que esta con una pareja que no podía tener hijos… yo… yo no lo quería dejar" Dijo gimiendo, estaba destrozada

Bulma se acercó… "Disculpa, yo no tenía idea… mira sé que no debería, pero es que yo en verdad no debería estar aquí, es decir… tú tienes un hijo, pero yo nunca he hablado con un chico siquiera… no lo entiendo" Dijo Bulma, con tristeza… de pronto solo la sacaron de su cama en el internado, y la mandaron a ese lugar

Las 5 chicas se juntaron…

"Tú, la rubia que no ha dicho nada, dinos ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Pregunto de pronto Bulma

Lazuli entonces agacho la vista… "Yo… mi primo… él…" Decía tartamudeando…

 **Flashback**

 **Un mes atrás, se encontraba ella feliz, en la boda de una amiga de su pueblo, todos cantaban, gritaban en alegría porque una joven pura y religiosa, se había casado como era debido… el sueño de toda chica decente…**

 **Lazuli sonrió, estaba feliz… después de todo esperaba que algún día, el chico que la miraba entre todos, algún día le pidiera que fuera su novia, y se casaran… se sonrojo al mirarlo de reojo, era un chico bajo, Krillin… un chico del pueblo, era muy lindo, tenía un carácter tranquilo… y siempre que la encontraba en la calle, le ayudaba con sus compras… era tan caballeroso…**

 **De pronto sintió un golpe liguero en sus costillas "Estas, ¿enamorada?… quien viera a la tímida Lazuli" Dijo de pronto su amiga, la chica tenia cabello castaño, y ojos miel…**

" **Basta, no digas esas cosas… en inapropiado… no lo digas así" Dijo tímidamente mientras un sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas**

" **Es normal, uno se enamora, y por eso se casa… bueno en algunos casos no; pero… estoy segura que no será tu casa amiga" Animo la castaña, mientras su amiga se sonrojaba y miraba al chico**

 **Mientras en al extremo de aquel lugar, Salza (** _Sale en la película del hermano de Freezer_ **), un primo de la rubia estaba mirándola fijamente, el chico igualmente era rubio, más alto que la rubia, y tenía una gran atracción por su prima, y aunque sabía lo indebido que era… en esos momentos nada le importaba, había tomado de mas, mientras miraba cada paso que daba la rubia… la vio reírse con su amiga, ella era sin duda hermosa, y decido hablar con ella, y ponerle fin a todo lo que le pasaba**

 **Se acercó a donde las dos chicas, y se acercó al oído de la rubia, quien sintió un leve escalofrió**

" **Linda Lazuli, ven conmigo por favor" Dijo a su oído**

 **Lazuli lo miro, un liguero aroma a alcohol salida de su boca, y Lazuli se negó amablemente a seguirle, quería seguir hablando con su amiga, y mirar a Krillin, quien le sonreía. Sin embargo, su primo volvió a inclinarse a su oído**

" **No tardaremos mucho, además es un regalo que tengo para ti… vamos primita, solo serán unos minutos, nadie notara que desaparecerás unos minutos, te prometo que luego te dejare tranquila" Dijo Salza, tomando ligueramente la cintura de la chica, dándole un leve empujón**

 **Lazuli suspiro… lo miro "Unos minutos, máximo 5" Dijo ella derrotada, pensando que sería la única manera de hacer que su primo la dejara tranquila**

 **El asintió, y la dirigió a la planta alta de la casa, Lazuli empezó a dudar cuando la llevo a un cuarto, y vio que estaba vacío… no había nada que indicara que había un obsequio ahí, y cuando volteo para mirar a su primo, este sonrió y cerro con fuerza la puerta**

 **Lazuli se molestó "Aquí no hay regalo Salza, así que, si no te importa, me voy de nuevo a la fiesta" Dijo un poco molesta, trato de pasar por un lado de su primo**

 **Sin embargo, rápidamente fue atrapada por un fuerte brazo, que la empujo con fuerza, regresándola, y tirándola a una cama**

" **No querida prima, esto es tu culpa, tú… y solo tú tienes la culpa de lo que me pasa, y ahora mismo me ayudaras a bajar todo este deseo" Dijo con voz ronca, mientras se montaba encima de la chica**

 **Lazuli se estremeció, y entonces se asustó… "¡Salza, tranquilo… no te estoy entendiendo, pero por favor suéltame, vamos a la fiesta… me estas lastimando, por favor!" Y sus suplicas fueron acalladas cuando los labios de su primo se pegaron a los de ella, en un beso furioso**

 **Lazuli forcejo, y trato con todas sus fuerzas de empujar a su primo de encima suyo, mordió los labios del chico, y trato de golpearlo con sus piernas, pero era inútil, la tenía por completo a su merced… en solo unos segundos todo el panorama había cambiado para ella, sintió el sabor de cobre en la boca, era la sangre de la boca de su primo…**

 **Entonces Salza se alzó un poco, y le dio un golpe en el rostro "No se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así perra estúpida, esto es tú culpa… y tú lo vas a aliviar" Dijo cuándo se levantó de la cama, y se abrió la cremallera, bajando sus pantalones**

 **Lazuli se levantó, lagrimas le invadieron, se trató de acomodar la ropa, y sus ojos se abrieron horrorizada cuando miro a su primo, tenía los pantalones bajos, y su erección estaba a la vista**

" **Ves, eso lo provocaste por puta, así que ahora lo alivias primita" Dijo Salza**

" **No, estas mal… vamos a la fiesta, te juro que no le diré a mis padres, solo por favor no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas, por favor" Suplico, y trato de nuevo de correr fuera, incluso pudo tocar la perilla de la puerta… pero tan pronto como lo sintió**

 **Igual sintió su cuerpo impactando en contra la puerta de madera, mientras el cuerpo de su primo se pegó al suyo, y empezó a tocarla con descaro, alzando su vestido, y Lazuli chillo, no podía salir de su maldito agarre**

" **Lo disfrutaras, así que deja de llorar como si fueras una maldita santa" Dijo con molestia, su aliento a alcohol golpeo a la rubia**

 **Lazuli lloro "¡No, por favor… somos familia, no me hagas nada…!" Suplico, pero fue en vano**

 **De pronto sintió que su primo pasaba su mano por debajo de su vestido, y llego a sus bragas, las arranco sin pudor, y sin aviso alguno, de pronto la penetro, haciendo a la chica chillar, y gritar, pero pronto su mano tapo su boca, haciendo que los llantos, los gritos y las quejas se acallaran… la embistió con fuerza, importándole poco el estado de su prima, las suplicas, y la sangre de la chica bajando por sus piernas…**

 **Las lágrimas de Lazuli llegaron a sus manos, pero él estaba tan absorto en su propio deseo… se acercó al oído de su prima**

" **Eres tan… jodidamente estrecha… te voy a follar hasta hastiarme de ti" Dijo en un gemido ronco**

 **Esas palabras solo fueron una punzada más para matar a Lazuli**

 **Fin Flashback**

"El… me obligo… y mi padre dijo que era yo una mala influencia, que había hecho pecar a mi primo por mi indecencia" Termino de decir la rubia, mientras las lágrimas bajaban, recordando el horrible episodio de su vida…

"¡Que hijo de puta!… te violo, y a ti te mandan a este maldito infierno" Grito la otra rubia de ojos verdes… su nombre Launch

Milk se impactó, no podía imaginarse un dolor peor que ese, bueno solo el de perder a su hijo

Bulma no sabía que decir, ella había juzgado a las chicas que eran mandadas a esos lugares, pues pensaba que todas eran unas cualquieras, eso se decía de todas las que caían ahí, pero ahora estaba ella también ahí… y no parecía nada lo que había imaginado

"Lo siento tanto… por cierto mi nombre es Gure, y mi amiga Launch" Dijo la niña, tratando de sonreír para animar a las chicas nuevas "Nosotras venimos casi del mismo lugar, no vivíamos tan lejos la una de otra… y como dijo Launch, ella tiene un hijo… su novio, bueno, el de pronto se fue… y cuando sus padres se enteraron la mandaron aquí, y casi un año después llegue yo…" Suspiro Gure "Yo… bueno, me iba a fugar con mi novio, pues mis padres no lo aceptaron, y me dijo que si nos casábamos ellos no podrían hacer nada más… y me fui, nos acostamos, y cuando íbamos a casarnos, mis padres no encontraron… y así acabe aquí" Comento cabizbaja "¿Y tú… la del cabello azul, dices que no te has acostado con nadie, entonces…?" Pregunto curiosa

Bulma rodo los ojos "Mi nombre es Bulma, y no, nunca me he acostado con nadie, la verdad es que soy huérfana, mis padres murieron en accidente, y quede en una casa de monjas, ahí pues… no hay chicos, y solo puedo salir al patio… aun no lo entiendo…" Dijo la de pelo azul

 **Flashback**

 **Bulma estaba en el patio delantero, su larga cabellera azul era hermosa y lo sabía, se enorgullecía de su belleza, siempre cepillaba su cabello para que brillara, con ayuda de dos niñas que habían llegado poco antes…**

 **Eran unas gemelas, que siempre estaban cerca, la querían como su hermana mayor…**

" **Bulma, cuando seamos grandes, ¿Seremos tan bonitas como tú? "Pregunto una de las niñas**

 **Bulma rio, y se inclinó "Tal vez… no se… " Dijo con una sonrisa vanidosa**

 **Entonces los gritos de algunos chicos que estaban en la barda del lugar se escucharon, le chiflaban, y gritaban algunas obscenidades a la joven de cabellera azul, Bulma los miro y rio… sabía que era hermosa, y por eso esos jóvenes siempre se colaban por la barda…**

 **Les dio una sonrisa tímida, fingiendo no escucharles… pero se paró un poco más cerca, escuchándoles, le encantaba como le hacía sentir el que ellos trataran de que ella los mirara, mientras la invitaban a salir, le gritaban cosas lindas, y otras sucias, ella solo enredo un mechón de su cabello entres sus dedos y mordió sus labios…**

 **Fin Flashback**

Bulma les conto como era su vida en aquel lugar…

"Eso es incitar a los hombres, y se condena linda" Dijo de pronto Launch mientras se sentaba a un lado de Milk

Bulma resoplo…

"Milk, tu novio… ¿Te dejo con tu bebe?" Pregunto de pronto Lazuli "¿O también te…?"

Milk negó rápidamente… "No, yo… bueno"

 **Flashback**

 **10 meses atrás…**

" **Goku… te amo… prométeme que nos casaremos" Dijo con la voz temblorosa, estaba tan excitada, su cuerpo ardía, mientras ella estaba tumbada entre el pasto…**

 **Goku le dio un rápido beso en los labios, estaba encima suyo, tratando de no aplastarla con su peso… "Milk te amo, te juro que nos casaremos, tú serás mi esposa… mi compañera de vida, y… si no quieres, no hagamos esto amor…" Contesto, su voz era ronca, él igual estaba excitado**

 **Milk se mordió el labio, sabía que estaba mal, no debía hacerlo… pero el momento era simplemente perfecto, los dos en el campo, alejados de todos, al aire libre, con la más hermosa vista de todo el lugar… y el hombre que amaba, le daba dulces besos en su rostro, mientras sus dedos delineaban su cuerpo con tanto tacto, con tanta delicadeza…**

" **Quiero ser tuya, por siempre Goku… te amo" Dijo en un gemido, cuando sintió las manos de su novio en sus caderas**

" **Milk…" Gruño contra los labios tiernos de su novia "Te prometo ser cuidadoso, y que te amare siempre, que serás mi esposa… te amo tanto" Susurro en su oído, al mismo tiempo que lamia su lóbulo**

 **Milk jadeo, cuando sintió la lengua de su novio bajar por su cuello, dando besos húmedos, dejándole un rastro de su saliva, mientras chupaba con fuerza**

 **De pronto las manos de Goku, empezaron a desnudar a la chica, quien tenía las mejillas rojas, su corazón acelerado… estaba avergonzada de mostrar su cuerpo que siempre era cubierto por los grandes vestidos que su madre le compraba**

 **Goku fue despacio, quitando cada tela, como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo, como si sintiera que, al deslizarla lejos de su novia, esta fuera a romperse si no lo hacía con tacto, era la mujer que amaba… así que la beso, la abrazo y la miro a los ojos, trasmitiéndole en esa mirada oscura, todo el amor que tenía por ella…**

" **Eres lo más hermoso que jamás veré" Dijo tan despacio, mientras retiraba la última prenda**

 **Milk se sintió apenada, trato de cubrir sus pechos, mientras sus piernas inconscientes, se cerraban…**

 **Goku bajo sus manos, tocando con delicadeza la blanca piel, y desenredo sus brazos de sus pechos**

" **Milk, déjame verte… quiero amarte por completo" Le dijo, mientras bajaba sus manos, y llevaba sus labios hasta sus pechos, dándoles primero dulces besos, luego tocándoles con sus manos, estrujándoles, apretando sus dulces botones marrones, mientras le robaba mas gemidos a los labios de su novia**

 **Milk se arqueo, de pronto su cuerpo se comenzó a sentir más relajado, Goku la tocaba con tanto amor, con tanta delicadeza… y entonces sintió la humedad de la lengua del chico, tomando uno de sus botones marrones, para darle suaves lamidas, para luego atraparlos con sus dientes… haciéndole jadear**

" **Goku… eso…" Decía entre cortada, estaba extasiada**

 **Goku se detuvo, subió su mirada, para ver que ella aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, y su boca entre abierta**

" **¿Te gusta lo que hago Milk?" Le pregunto suave, soplando entre sus pechos, haciéndola sentir la piel de gallina**

 **La voz de Milk apenas era cuerda, estaba sumamente extasiada… "…Si… por favor hazlo de nuevo" Pidió, y sus mejillas estaban ardiendo en rojo…**

 **Goku sonrió y volvió a su labor, mientras una mano atrapaba un pecho, el otro era succionado con su boca, mientras la mano libre hacia pequeños círculos en el abdomen de la morena, y Goku frotaba ligueramente su cuerpo al de su novia, haciendo que su erección creciera, solo con el simple hecho de oír al amor de su vida gemir por sus caricias… la deseaba**

 **Goku beso sus pechos, y subió su recorrido a su mandíbula, luego a los labios de la chica, para acallar un poco los gemidos de ella, quien respondió rápidamente, enredando sus dedos a los cabellos de él, empujando con tanta necesidad su cabeza, profundizando el beso, mesclando sus sabores…**

 **Goku bajo sus dedos, hasta la intimidad de ella, acariciando suavemente ese precioso lugar, dando toques ligueros, mientras sentía cuan hinchado estaba… ella también estaba tan ansiosa. Deslizo con facilidad un dedo, y entro en ella, mientras Milk ahogaba un gritito en sus labios… y sus ojos se abrían de golpe, para toparse con la mirada de su novio… y de pronto otro dedo invadía su intimidad, haciendo todo más placentero**

 **El cuerpo de Milk estaba en llamas, sentía tanto placer… y culpa combinado, se suponía que una chica correcta no debía hacer nada similar antes del matrimonio… y ahí estaba, debajo de su novio, disfrutando de las caricias de este**

 **Goku bombeaba con sus dedos a Milk, ella estaba tan cálida… tan húmeda, y era por él… Se separó un poco del hermoso cuerpo de su chica, solo para poder quitarse toda la ropa que le impedía estar por completo en contacto con la hermosa morena, mientras ella jadeaba un poco irritada al sentir sus manos lejos, para luego ruborizarse al verlo desprenderse de toda la ropa**

 **Le encantaba mirarla, así tan bella, tan pura, eh inocente… sabiéndose él, único dueño de tanta belleza, de tanta pureza, siendo el único que podría llevarla a experimentar el éxtasis… solo quería ser él…**

 **Milk jadeo cuando Goku rozo la punta de su miembro en su entrada, que estaba tan resbaladiza… y Goku gruño, sentía la necesidad de entrar en ella, de sentir que lo consumía… y la beso, junto su rostro al de ella, y clavo su mirada en la de su amor… mientras su mano, sostenía con fuerza su miembro, aun en la entrada de ella…**

" **Milk… voy a entrar en ti… te Prometeo hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible amor" Dijo con todo el amor que le salía, y la beso…**

 **Milk sintió un dolor punzante, Goku había entrado en ella, de una sola estocada, no lo hizo para lastimarla, solo que no quería prolongar su dolor… Pronto lágrimas y leves quejidos estaban en el rostro de la hermosa chica, y Goku la beso más, mientras se quedaba unos momentos, quieto, esperando que ella se acostumbrara a su invasión, y el dolor bajara un poco**

 **De pronto Goku se sintió culpable, lo que menos quería era lastimar a su amor, y ahora ella lloraba debajo suyo…**

" **Perdóname… fui muy tosco" Dijo en un leve susurro**

 **Milk negó con la cabeza "Ya no duele tanto… creo que se me está pasando" Confeso ella, con un hilo de voz**

" **Me voy a mover despacio, por favor… si sientes mucho dolor, dime y te juro que tomare toda mi fuerza de voluntad y pararme… solo deseo hacerte feliz MilK" Explico… y Goku se empezó a mover despacio dentro de ella**

 **Goku jadeo, era tan estrecha, sentía como si lo quisiera devorar, y lo encendía más, poco a poco, fue escuchando los leves gemidos que iban en aumento en los labios de su amada, ella estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo igual**

" **Ah… Goku te amo" Jadeo ella…**

 **Goku gruño, estaba sintiendo tanto placer, y ganas de aumentar el ritmo, pero igual tenía miedo de lastimar de nuevo a Milk… llevo sus manos a sus caderas, apretándoles, para bajarla y hacerle entrar un poco más en él**

 **De pronto sintió que Milk se contraía, y clavaba sus uñas en sus hombros, y un grito salió de los labios de su hermosa chica, ella cerro con fuerza los ojos, cuando una ola infinita de placer la golpeo**

 **Goku se sintió libre para embestirla con mayor fuerza, apretando más sus caderas, besando su cuello, bajando a sus pechos para tironear de ellos con sus dientes, haciendo a Milk gritar una vez más, mientras él mismo se envolvía en ese espiral infinito de placer, sintiendo como de pronto se derramaba toda su semilla en su novia… quiso sacar su miembro antes de hacerlo, pero él placer era tanto… que nublo su conciencia**

 **Cayó encima de su novia, buscando cobijo entres sus pechos, aspirando el dulce aroma de la piel, acariciando su cuerpo, llevándose consigo cada detalle de ella, la anhelaba… no esperaría tanto, la tenía que hacer su esposa pronto, pues sentía que ahora que la había hecho suya, el deseo solo había crecido… deseaba amanecer cada día a su lado…**

" **Te amo tanto Milk…" Suspiro contra su piel, mientras podía escuchar el latido de su corazón corriendo**

… **.**

 **Un mes después, Goku fue a ver a Milk, la abrazo con tanta fuerza… y busco sus labios…**

" **Milk, estoy preparando todo… nos casaremos pronto amor, te prometo que será máximo en un mes mi vida, yo vendré la semana próxima, a pedirte a tus padres, solo tengo que hacer un rápido viaje… pero prometo estar aquí en una semana" Dijo cargando a la chica**

 **Milk sonrió… estaba feliz, emocionada, solo quería despertar con el cada mañana, amarlo el resto de su vida…**

… **.**

 **Pasaron casi 9 meses y el no volvió… y en la sala de partos, Milk dio a luz a un hermoso varón, tan parecido a su padre… y lloro, Goku no le hablo, no volvió por ella…**

 **Y sus padres la miraban con desprecio, trataron de esconderla, pero rápidamente el chisme se había esparcido…**

 **Miro a su hijo… "Aunque tu padre no te quiera, te llamaras Gohan, como su abuelito… al menos eso tendrás de él mi pequeño"**

 **Fin Flashback**

Milk lloro mientras relataba todo "Pensé que me amaba, yo me entregue a él, cuando me entere de mi embarazo, pensé que volvería antes de que mis padres lo notaran…" Gimió, y sollozo

De pronto las cuatro chicas a su alrededor la abrazaron fuerte, Milk sabía que estaba ahí por su idiotez, por entregarse antes de casarse, por no ceder cuando su madre y su padre le pidieron abortar a su hijo, porque sería un bastardo…

De pronto una voz necia se escuchó por encima de los sollozos de Milk

"¡Patéticas!… estamos en el jodido infierno, así que acostúmbrense, nadie sale de aquí… a menos que muera, y que te perdonen por tus pecados, para no purgarnos en el _"infierno"_ , ¡Maldita ironía…!" Murmuro molesta "Además chica, no eres la única con una historia triste, aquí hay varias con hijos que les fueron quitados, otras putas… y otras que sus padres odian, pero de algo estamos seguras todas… nadie jamás sale de este lugar" Dijo tan seco y sin emoción

"Cállate la boca Fasha… no seas tan pesimista" Grito de pronto Gure

La chica llamada Fasha resoplo…

Launch salió del abrazo, y miro a las chicas… "Deben descansar, mañana tenemos muchos deberes, y por desgracia… lo que dijo Fasha es cierto, este es el infierno… así que deben tratar de portarse lo mejor posible… si quieren vivir sin castigo" Dijo Launch con seriedad "Debajo de sus almohadas hay otra muda de ropa limpia, ese es el uniforme que debemos portar siempre, nos dan uno limpio a diario… así que cuídenlos"

Bulma, Lazuli y Milk miraron aterrorizadas… vieron a las demás chicas… todas con miradas gachas, y en silencio

 _¿Acaso debían pagar así por sus errores, eso era lo que dios quería de ellas?_


	2. Chapter 2

**B, M, 18, L, G (Chicas de Dragón Ball)**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (** _ **Claramente se nota…**_ **), con fines de entretenimiento**

-0o0-

Sus ropas estaban bien dobladas al pie de cada cama, eran sencillos vestidos color caqui, tan largos que casi tapaban los pies de cada chica, y junto a uno de ellos, también había delantal blanco, el cual debían ponerse durante todo el día, aun a la hora de la comida u otras actividades

La luz ni siquiera entraba por la ventana, y es que aún no salían los primeros rayos de sol, sin embargo, ya comenzaban algunos ruidos a ser más y más intensos

Se escuchaban algunos pasos, y leves crujidos, además de cuchicheos en la habitación

Milk sintió un leve tirón

"Levántate, ya es hora de levantarse" Launch movió ligueramente el cuerpo de Milk "Imagino que aun estas cansada, pero debes levantarte, a ellas no les importa si estas recién aliviada, todas debemos estar listas en un par de minutos"

Milk abrió perezosamente los ojos; por unos breves segundos se sintió desorientada, además se asustó un poco, pues lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, fue una melena rubia y unos ojos verdes, que no recordaba conocer

"Tranquila, recuerda que estas con las hermanas de …., y aquí nos levantamos a las 5 de la mañana para la primera misa del día" Launch comenzó a amarrarse el cabello, y acomodarse el delantal blanco "Apresúrate, ellas vendrán en unos 10 minutos, y si no estamos listas, se molestaran"

La rubia tomo del brazo a la morena y la sentó en la cama; rápidamente tomo las ropas que correspondían a la morena y se las entrego

"Anda, ponte la ropa" La rubia de ojos verdes parecía igualmente algo cansada, pero eso no evitaba que se apresurara al vestirse

Milk empezó a recordar que un día antes, había ingresado aquel lugar, donde las monjas eran quienes ahora mandaban su vida, un lugar para purgar su pecado de entregarse a un hombre antes del matrimonio, y peor aún, el haber engendrado un hijo con él

Mientras tanto Gure estaba terminando ponerse los zapatos; ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Realmente de todas las chicas ahí presentes, ella era quien parecía estar más en acuerdo con aquel lugar, pues sonreía mucho, y siempre trataba de ver el lado positivo de todo en aquel lugar

Bulma noto con un poco de desagrado, la breve y poca alegría que mostraba la chica y sintió coraje contra ella. No solo tenía un rostro angelical, si no que, por algún extraño motivo, ella parecía que siempre sonreía, aun cuando estaba encerrada en aquel maldito lugar

No era extraño para la peli azul vivir en un lugar con reglas estrictas, y donde las monjas pusieran los horarios para las misas y demás, sin embargo, tampoco estaba acostumbrada a un lugar sumamente estricto, donde incluso sus ropas eran tan largas, que cubrían cada parte de sus cuerpos, prácticamente haciéndoles imposibles mirarse ellas mismas un pedazo de piel. Trato de ver el lado positivo de aquello, después de todo, su belleza siempre radico en su hermoso cabello de un azul inusual, y aun cuando estuviera ahí, ella sabía que no era como las demás, ella jamás había sido tocada por un chico así que eso le daba cierta distinción

Pensó que, si se comportaba educadamente y hacia tal y como las monjas pedían, podía salir pronto de aquel lugar, olvidando el trago amargo que tuvo que pasar horas antes

La mejor manera de ir adaptándose a las costumbres del lugar era conociendo bien todo, y para eso, que mejor que tener de su lado a la chica más 'inocente' y 'feliz' del lugar; aunque eso le molestara sobre manera

La peli azul se mantuvo cerca de Gure, quien estaba a unas cuantas camas de las suyas. Procuro caminar cerca de la chica de largo cabello, y grandes ojos

…

La misa a primera hora de la mañana fue sin duda un poco aburrida. En su mayoría, las chicas pestañaban constantemente, lo único que las mantenía alerta, eran los constantes golpecitos, otorgados por otra superiora, que se paseaba entre los asientos, percatándose que todas estuvieran derechitas y atentas a lo que el padre decía

Los ojos de Lazuli de pronto divagaban a una pequeña ventana, donde se podía apreciar el salir del sol, que apenas se asomaba con una luz un tanto naranja

Recordaba que en su recamara había igualmente una ventana pequeña donde podía apreciar cada mañana la salida del sol, y observar la luna cuando esta se veía más plateada y redonda

Sin embargo, el sentimiento al mirar por las ventanas, era muy distinto. Sin querer, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, y las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro

 **Flashback**

 **Sus sabanas fueron arrancadas de su cuerpo de manera un tanto abrupta, y al sentir la corriente fría de aire se levantó; se sorprendió al mirar a su padre con ojos bien abiertos, y a su madre en la puerta, con una mirada un poco cabizbaja**

 **Sintió dolor en el pecho, pues los ojos de sus padres, eran claramente de decepción, y no entendía el por qué. Bueno, claramente era por lo que había sucedido con su primo, y que de alguna manera su pureza había sido manchada, sin embargo, aun así, no pensó que sus padres pondrían esos ojos tan decepcionados hacia ella, esperaba algo diferente**

" **¿Madre sucedió…?" Sintió un leve tirón en el brazo**

" **Apresúrate, el padre vino por ti, y no podemos hacerlo esperar" Su padre hablo con voz fría, y sin mirarla directo a los ojos "Te esperare abajo, y no tardes"**

 **Salió de la cama, y comenzó a retirarse las ropas de dormir, para ponerse sus acostumbradas prendas, que cubrían todo su cuerpo, además de sus gruesas medias, que evitaban el poder apreciar el tono blanco sedoso de sus piernas**

 **Su madre no abandono la habitación, sin embargo, tampoco le dijo una palabra mientras la miraba arreglarse la ropa**

 **Al terminar los zapatos, se asomó por la ventana en su habitación, y ahí observo al sacerdote, que estaba estacionado en la entrada de su casa, mientras hablaba con su padre**

 **No tenía idea de que iba a suceder, no sabía que hacia el Padre en su casa tan temprano, ni porque de pronto su madre empezó a meter algunas de sus prendas y pertenecías en una pequeña caja. Su corazón se estrujo en un momento, pues su mente no lograba capturar que sucedía esa mañana, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, la puerta de su recamara se abrió, y revelo a un somnoliento pequeño de cabello negro, y grandes ojos azules, que bien podría pasar por su gemelo, de no ser por la diferencia de sus edades, y sobre todo, su genero**

 **Lapis abrió la boca, bostezando sonoramente, mientras se frotaba el rostro, y miraba a su hermana ya arreglada, y a su madre metiendo las ropas de esta en una caja**

" **¿Madre, que hace el Padre aquí tan temprano?, y… ¿Por qué Lazuli esta vestida, acaso ira a un retiro?" La voz del chico, aún era muy aniñada "Madre, ¿Qué está sucediendo?"**

 **Por más que insistió en la pregunta, su madre no dejo lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera se volteo para mirar al chico, y al menos, pedirle que dejara de hacer una y otra vez la misma pregunta, solo siguió con lo que hacía como si nada pasara**

 **Lapis se molestó por no recibir respuesta alguna, así que camino pasando a su madre, y llegando a su hermana, para abrasarla con fuerza; los dos estaban bastante apegados, y a pesar de la diferencia de sus edades, ambos se llevaban muy bien**

" **No vayas a un retiro Lazuli, luego tengo que salir solo a todos los mandados, y no hay nadie con quien jugar en casa" El pequeño Lapiz se aferró a su hermana "Ya has ido a varios, prometiste quedarte en casa un largo tiempo sin salir" Se quejó, mientras frotaba el rostro en el abdomen de su hermana**

 **Lazuli envolvió entre sus brazos, el delgado cuerpo de su hermanito, para luego palmear su cabeza. Estaba un poco inquieta, ella tampoco sabía por que debía ir con el padre, ni por qué tan repentinamente su madre empacaba sus ropas**

" **¡No abrases así a tu hermana, ya estás muy grande, y ella aún más!" Su madre, entonces pareció molesta, y de manera un poco ruda, empujo al pequeño Lapis lejos de Lazuli "¡No pueden seguir tocándose de esa manera tan impropia, ya no son unos niños!"**

" **Madre, pero…" Lazuli trato de calmar el claro enojo de su madre, quien parecía bastante descontenta con ella, por el simple abrazo que estaban dándose, ella y su hermano "Solo me estaba abrazando, además, es mi hermano, yo…"**

 **El ruido sordo, de una bofetada se escuchó en la habitación**

 **Lapis se asombró, nunca antes había visto a su madre tan molesta, y mucho menos, la había visto ponerse así de irritada con su hermana, ni le había visto darle un golpe tan fuerte a la rubia. No estaba comprendiendo absolutamente nada de aquello**

 **Lazuli abrió grande sus ojos, y se tocó el rostro; cuando miro a su madre, vio como sus ojos se encendían de cólera mientras la miraba, en el rostro de su madre, claramente estaba grabado, un…**

' _ **Te desprecio, libertina**_ **'**

 **No podía creerlo, ¿Acaso su madre, pensó que ella trataría de hacerle algo a su hermano?**

 **Antes de poder negar o preguntar algo, su padre entro a la habitación y la tomo del brazo, bajándola casi a rastras de su recamara, y metiéndola en el coche del padre, quien ni siquiera la miro, aun cuando su mejilla estaba roja, y su rostro empezaba a mojarse por las lágrimas que caían sin poder parar**

 **Alzo sus ojos, cuando escucho el grito desesperado de su hermano, quien se asomaba por su ventana, y le gritaba, mientras movía los brazos con insistencia**

" **¿Lazuli a dónde vas? ¿Volverás pronto?" Los gritos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes "¿Por qué el padre se está llevando a Lazuli?, ¿Por qué no puedo ir con ella?, ¡Lazuli, no te tardes, o tendré que ir por ti!" Los ojos azules del chico se abrieron, y sin seguir gritando se alejó de la ventana y corrió**

 **Lazuli solo vio a lo lejos como su jadeante hermano salía por la puerta a toda prisa, y agitaba los brazos, mientras su padre lo retenía. No supo que siguió gritando su hermano, porque el ruido del motor del coche del padre, cubrió los demás sonidos, pero estaba segura que el preguntaba, por las lágrimas que no podía retener mientras lo miraba y se despedía, porque, aunque no sabía a donde se dirigía, en su corazón sentía que tal vez no vería más a su pequeño hermano**

 **Fin Flashback**

Solo había pasado un día, y ya sentía sola, vacía, y llena de amargura

Lo único que deseaba, era una vida tranquila; ir a la iglesia, que el chico que le gustaba un día se le declarara y entonces un día casarse, y poder tener un hogar, donde criar algún día a sus propios hijos, solo eso

¿Acaso sus expectativas eran tantas, que Dios la castigo por eso?

Un leve golpe le saco de sus pensamientos, recordándole que estaba terminando la misa matutina

…

Llegaron al comedor, el cual estaba divido. Todas las mesas eran sencillas, grandes y con sillas igualmente largas y sin división

Sin embargo, había una parte alta, donde había otra mesa grande, pero con la diferencia de que las sillas eran individuales; además, desde que se entraba en la habitación, se notaba que en aquella mesa, había una gran variedad de comidas, tanto panes, carnes, frutas etc.

Los ojos de Milk, Bulma y Lazuli se abrieron enormes, y era por la misma razón; desde el día anterior, cuando fueron sacadas de sus hogares, para ser transportadas a su nueva vida, no habían tenido el tiempo para la comida, así que sus estómagos empezaron a resentir la falta de alimento, y el olor agradable que desprendían los alimentos en aquella mesa, era sin duda un aliciente a su hambre

Todas las chicas comenzaron a tomar asiento en las grandes mesas, ninguna parecía especialmente entusiasmada por el aroma agradable a comida, o por lo delicioso que se veía aquel banquete que estaba a solo metros de ellas

Para Bulma, Milk y Lazuli fue un poco sorprendente, cuando tras tomar asientos, vieron como otras pocas chicas entraron a la habitación, con platos que solo contenían trozos de pan, y un par de vasos con agua

Las monjas del lugar empezaron a llegar, y tomaron asiento justo en la mesa arriba de la plataforma, algunas empezaron a cuchichear, mientras tomaban de la comida frente a ellas

La peli azul se levantó de manera un poco abrupta, e hizo rechinar la mesa

"¿Por qué…" La peli azul no termino de hablar

De pronto su brazo fue tomado con fuerza, y sintió las uñas de alguien enterrándose en su brazo, causándole un dolor desgarrador

Bulma chillo por el dolor, pero su brazo no fue soltado

"¿Qué está sucediendo ahí?" Una superiora se levantó de la mesa, y observo a la peli azul, y a una chica de cabello negro y corto "¿Qué está sucediendo Fasha?, tan temprano y ya traes problemas muchachita"

Fasha empezó a tocarse las ropas con apuro, y también comenzó a tocar a la peli azul. La peli negra parecía estar algo alterada, y sus manos viajaron por todo el cuerpo de la peli azul, en cuestión de segundos

Las monjas empezaron a levantarse

"¡Niña, deja de tocar de esa manera tan vulgar a esa chica!" La madre superiora grito "No quiero esas escenas indecentes en este lugar jovencita"

Fasha inmediatamente se detuvo, rápidamente se giró a donde la madre, y se inclino

"Disculpe madre, es que creí que un bicho se había metido en mis ropas, y sin querer se lo pase a mi compañera, pero parece que estamos bien… ¡Por favor disculpe madre!" Fasha hizo un par de reverencias más

Bulma se quedó sorprendida, aquello sin duda era una gran mentira, no había ningún bicho, y además, según lo que habían notado brevemente de esa chica, era que no tenía amistad con casi nadie, y no se preocuparía si ella en verdad estuviera en una situación tan trivial como aquella. Sin embargo, por la conmoción del momento, se le olvido por completo a la peli azul, el reclamo que deseaba hacer por la comida que les estaban poniendo frente a ellas

La madre superiora observo detenidamente a la morena, y tras unos breves segundos le disculpo aunado a una leve reverencia

Prácticamente Fasha obligo a Bulma a tomar asiento nuevamente, empujándola con fuerza, casi queriendo estrellar su rostro contra la mesa, pero conteniendo ese impulso agresivo, solo le tomo con fuerza del brazo y le acerco el rostro a su oído

"¡Ni se te ocurra reclamar estúpida!, que esto es lo mejor que tendrás de comida aquí, así que te lo aguantas, porque si por tu culpa no los quitan y nos dan las sobras una semana como castigo, o nos ponen a ayunar, te juro que hare que este infierno sea peor para ti" La voz de Fasha, fue sin duda amenazante "No creas que te volveré a salvar el jodido pellejo" Soltó el brazo de Bulma, y la aventó ligeramente a un lado

Bulma chasqueo la lengua, y aunque trato de golpear a la chica que se atrevió a amenazarla, no pudo, pues de pronto todas se levantaron, y comenzaron a orar por los alimentos

Al finalizar la oración, la comida inicio

Milk tomo el trozo de pan frente a ella, lo observo durante unos segundos

"Come, si no comes te sentirás mal" Launch susurro lo más fuerte que podía, para que la morena frente a ella escuchara "Te acostumbraras pronto, además en la tarde podemos comer un poco de carne, bueno no todos los días, pero como dos veces por semana, así que estamos bien"

Gure sonrió "Es penitencia, recuerda que estamos para purgar los pecados, así que debemos ser penitentes"

Milk mordió el trozo de pan, no tenía sabor, era tan simple… pero al final, era comida

Trato de retener sus lágrimas, si era cierto, aquello era penitencia, por ser una tonta, que creyó en el amor de un tipo, que seguro habría hecho lo mismo con otras chicas, solo cogerla, y después abandonarla cuando había conseguido lo que deseaba de ella. Fue una estúpida con confiar, después de todo, Goku había sido un extranjero que había estado en su pueblo solo unos meses atrás, y que en realidad venia de una gran ciudad


End file.
